


Hamilton Crybaby AU

by LittlefingersMustache



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlefingersMustache/pseuds/LittlefingersMustache
Summary: The many characters get thrown into the world of Melanie Martinez's Crybaby album. AU is mine and credit me if used.**DISCONTINUED, WILL NOT BE UPDATED AGAIN**





	1. Crybaby AU (Chapter 1: Crybaby)

**Author's Note:**

> Each character lives in a pocket dimension, shortened to pockets, that are all conjoined in this order:  
> Crybaby pocket  
> Dollhouse pocket  
> Sippy Cup pocket  
> Carousel pocket  
> Alphabet Boy pocket  
> Soap pocket  
> Training Wheels pocket  
> Pity Party pocket  
> Tag, you're it pocket  
> Milk and Cookies pocket  
> Teddy Bear pocket  
> Mad Hatter Pocket  
> Pacify Her pocket  
> Play Date pocket  
> The occupants of these pockets are:  
> Charles Lee (Crybaby)  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (Dollhouse)  
> James Madison (Sippy Cup)  
> Hercules Mulligan (Carousel)  
> Alexander Hamilton (Alphabet Boy)  
> Aaron Burr (Soap)  
> John Laurens (Training Wheels)  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler (Pity Party)  
> Maria Reynolds (Tag, you're it)  
> "King" George III (Milk and Cookies)  
> Samuel Seabury (Teddy Bear)  
> Thomas Jefferson (Mad Hatter)  
> Angelica Schuyler (Pacify Her)  
> Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette (Play Date)
> 
> In this first chapter we learn of some of the conflicts between characters. We start with Charles Lee, the most cowardly and shy of the bunch...

Charles yawned, his eyes fluttering open. He sat up and blinked away the sunlight that was filtering through the window into his face. 

He hated waking up. He wished he could stay asleep forever. His crib was comfortable, with all his toys. His teddy bears, his plush dragons and sheep and owls. He had many other toys scattered throughout his room. He even had a dollhouse - his favorite thing to play with. He had anything he wanted - yet he wasn't satisfied. The thought of not having anything made Charles tear up. He was determined not to cry. That's what he told himself every time he cried - that he wouldn't, he mustn't. His tears didn't help him in any way. They would only make him look like a sad coward. 

But that's what you are, a voice inside him whispered. What did you do to help George? What did you do when he was dying? You did nothing, you let Samuel save him and you got none of the recognition so what does he owe you -

"Stop it!" Charles yelled to himself, clapping his hands over his ears. He hated when his brain teased him. He hated it, he hated it. He climbed out of his crib and landed on his unstable feet. His legs had never worked correctly - his knees were naturally knocked and he was unsteady bob his feet. He was impossibly clumsy and hurt himself on table corners half the time. 

He plunked down on the carpet, dragging one of his smaller doll houses toward him. He also got out a box - and when he opened it, it revealed his porcelain dolls. These were the dolls he never played with - he was too clumsy and would probably break them. He had only picked them up one, just to look at them. He had dropped one on the carpet and broken the doll's arm. 

He slowly and carefully took the dolls out and lined them up in a row in front of the dollhouse. The one with the broken arm he left in the box. That left fourteen dolls left. 

Charles picked one of the dolls up and ran his pale fingers over its face. It was a girl, with long brown hair and small freckles over her nose. Her lipstick was centered in the middle of her lips and she wore a huge bow on her head and a pink sailor dress. 

Charles placed her on the second floor o the dollhouse and moved to the next girl doll. This one had curly dark hair, large eyes, and she wore a blue and yellow dress. He picked her up, but there was a clink as the porcelain broke and her head came off, her body falling to the floor and shattering into a million pieces. 

A shard of the porcelain dug itself into the side of another doll, and it fell over, breaking as well, but not as bad as the girl doll. Charles stared at the broken porcelain all around him, and he began to cry. 

You see, when Charles cries, it isn't like a normal human's crying. His tears don't simply disappear - they act like a cup of water. One simple tear could contain as much as a cup of water, or more. So when the first tear fell into his palm, it flooded out from in between his fingers and onto the floor. 

Soon Charles was sitting in a puddle of his own tears, sobbing his heart out. He curled in on himself, his sobs loud and choked. He barely noticed when the blue swirling portal at the end of the room began to make its sound - the whirring and swishing. There was a thump as someone entered the pocket and landed on the floor. Charles didn't look up. 

"Charlie?"

Charles did look up when he heard his nickname. He looked up to see the only person who cared for his existence. The one person who would dare talk to such a miserable creature. 

Samuel ran up to him and hugged him, letting the smaller boy cry into his shoulder and french his shoulder. "Charlie, what did you break?" Samuel said, making him look up at him. Charles held up the porcelain. "I-I broke them," Charles sobbed. "I broke them. I broke them, Sam, I broke them." 

Samuel held Charles to his chest again. "Shh, I know, I see them, Charlie. I know."

Charles calmed down after a long time. He looked up at Samuel. "Sam?" He said quietly. 

Samuel looked down at him, brushing his tears off his cheeks. "Yes, Charlie?"

"What if George comes back and tries to hurt us again?" Charles whispered, his eyes glossy from tears. 

Samuel pursed his lips. "I-I don't - I mean, no, he won't come back. We locked him in his pocket, remember? Silly goose, you forgot."

Charles smiled a little at this, and leaned into Samuel. But Samuel glanced nervously at the portal as if expecting their psychopath nemesis to come crashing through.


	2. The Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn of the conflicts between Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy Schuyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note that will be important later: the farther away your pocket it, the longer it will take to get there. For example, if Laf was popping over to Angelica's pocket, it would take a few seconds to get there. But if he were to go to Hercules' pocket, it would take a few minutes to get there. The travel in the portal is like warping in Steven Universe, you're kind of floating for a while, and if you are going the same direction you could run into someone else.

Angelica glared at Eliza. Her brunette sister glared right back and turned back to Peggy, who was smiling manically at her sisters. 

"Thank you guys for coming!" She said. The wax candles were puddles on the cake, which had Happy Birthday Peggy in smudged red icing. It didn't look appetizing. 

"We wouldn't miss your birthday," Eliza said to Peggy. "It's one of the only times we get to see you." Peggy nodded quickly. "Of course! You came to my birthday yesterday, too, I remember! You brought me candy."

Eliza glanced at Angelica. If there was one thing they could agree on, it was the fact that Peggy was mentally unstable - she threw herself a party every single day, thinking it was truly her birthday, and invited everyone. Angelica had two cardboard boxes full of pink cursive invitations for Peggy's parties. 

"Y-Yes, of course, Peggy," Eliza said. Of course, they hadn't gone to her party yesterday. They only came on her actual birthday. 

"I'll get you more cake," Peggy said, even though they had plenty of cake. She bounced out of the living room, and into the kitchen. 

As soon as she was gone Angelica lunged over the table and pinned Eliza to the back of the couch. Eliza gasped and her eyes flew wide. "A-Angelica!" She gasped. "S-Stop!"

"I have no reason to stop," Angelica snarled. "Unless you give up Alexander to me-"

"Oh my God, Angelica!" Eliza exclaimed. It was a miracle Peggy didn't hear them. "Stop fantasizing over Alexander! You should have taken him when you had the chance!" 

"Shut up!" Angelica cried, throwing Eliza back into the couch and standing up. Eliza stared at Angelica in anger and resentment. 

"Fine, be a bad sport at your own sister's birthday party!" She suddenly yelled, getting to her feet. "Why are you so difficult? Why don't you just go date Laf, for all I care?"

"Because Laf is already with Hercules and you know it!" Angelica shouted, balling her fists. "If you won't listen, I'll just leave!" Angelica whirled and stormed out of the house, flinging open the door so hard the balloons on the doorknob came unraveled and floated away into the sky. 

Angelica stomped over to the portal. "Pacify Her," she spat, and when the blue portal turned purple in agreement, Angelica stepped into it and wa whisked back to her pocket. 

 

Eliza watched her older sister go, and heaved out a sigh of annoyance. She looked up to see Peggy standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a new cake in her hands. 

"Did Angie leave?" She said softly. 

Despite being angry, Eliza's expression softened. "I'm sorry, Peggy," Eliza said, motioning for her younger sister to sit next to her. Peggy set th cake down on the table and sat next to Eliza on the couch, putting her head on her shoulder. Eliza played with Peggy's hair, smiling softly at the memory of braiding it. There had been a time before the girls were separated into different pockets, when Angelica was pleasant and Peggy wasn't unstable. She wished life could be like that again. 

But now they were separated, and her parents hated each other, and her brother smoked too much. Eliza had done absolutely nothing to provoke Angelica's behavior. 

But if this was how it was going to be...

"Peggy, I don't think Angelica wants you to have parties anymore," Eliza said. 

Peggy looked up at Eliza. "W-What? But she's our sister! She'll come to my parties!" 

"She doesn't like your parties," Eliza said. "She avoids them at all costs." 

Peggy burst into tears. "S-So I shouldn't throw parties anymore?"

Eliza shook her head, wiping Peggy's tears away. "I'm sorry, Peggy. It'll be better, I promise. You can still eat cake everyday and throw your own little parties for yourself. Just don't invite anyone." 

Peggy nodded. "O-Okay. Did she tell you all of this?" 

Eliza shifted. "I'm afraid so. She told me before she left. I don't think we're going to her from her for a while."

The girls were quiet for a long time. 

After a while Eliza stood up. "I should be getting back to Mama and Papa." She said softly. "They're probably worried that I'm out so late."

Peggy nodded, staring at her lap. "I understand. I'll see you on my birthday."

"On your birthday," Eliza murmured, before kissing Peggy's head and walking out the door. She approached the portal and took a deep breath. This may be the last time she ver reached air that wasn't clogged with cannabis. 

"Dollhouse," she said. 

The portal turned purple, and Eliza looked around at the freedom that wa so close to her. She could stay here, with Peggy, forever. She didn't have to stay with her ruined family. She could stay with Alex. Somewhere far away from Angelica. 

But Eliza turned and walked into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at a football game smh 
> 
> I wrote a lot of this before but it deleted soooooooooo have this
> 
> Angelica is a bitch  
> Eliza is pure  
> Peggy is strange  
> (This chapter in a nutshell)
> 
> Also these first introductory chapters will be shorter but when everything starts going and the characters start to interact it'll get longer


	3. Chapter 3: Carousel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hercules gets left behind when his friends go to prank someone. But he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> This is kind of a filler chapter, because it was supposed to be from the perspective of Alex, but I find writing from Alex, John, or Laf's point of view kind of difficult except for when I'm writing about them from another charcter's point of view, so I did the best I could on this. The conflict in this is important later on.   
> (Most of the major things that happen in a chapter will be forgotten about for a while and then reappear later on.)

Hercules sighed as he watched his friends run off through the circus tents, shrieking with laughter. He wished he could go with them, but his hands and feet were tied to a horse on the carousel. They had tired for hours to get it off - he remembered how excited John got when they managed to get a fiber on the rope loose - but they had stopped progress there. Hercules was doomed to ride the carousel forever. Often his friends got so caught up in their pranks tha the would forget about him for days on end. Hercules sighed, putting his head against the bar. 

"Hercules!"

Hercules looked up to see Laf running toward him, a huge grin on his face. Hercules was confused. Wasn't Laf just with Alex and John, going to prank Aaron? Hercules sat up. "Laf?" He called. "I thought you went with Alex and John."

Laf smiled, and Hercules thought somethin was a bit off about him - when the circus lights caught in his eyes, they flashed bright blue. Laf didn't have blue eyes, Hercules knew that for a fact. He had eyes the color of chocolate. And how the heck did he get here so fast? Alex and John ran the other way. 

"Nah, I decided to come back. Aren't you lonely when we go to prank Aaron and James and stuff?" Laf said, jumping onto the carousel with grace he didn't have. Hercules was starting to get confused. "I-I guess so. How'd you get here so fast?"

Laf shrugged. "I turned around after a while. I'm a fast runner, aren't I?"

Laf smiled like it was a rhetorical question, but it sounded like he was actually asking Hercules if he really did run fast. Hercules blinked. "Sure. Yes, you do." 

Laf relaxed. "See? Come on, let's go explore the carnival. We never go to run around here."

"Um, that's kind of impossible, buddy." Hercules said, giving his hands a sharp tug. "I can't get off this horse." 

Laf rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." He walked over and tugged at the rope. Hercules knew it was no use, by his eyes widened and his mouth fell open as the ropes fell away from his hands. He watched in amazement as Laf tugged the ropes off of his ankles, and for the first time his legs dangled free. 

He slid off of the horse, his wrist and ankles numb. He thought he was going to fall but Laf caught him, pushing him to his feet. Hercules wobbled on his ankles, and Laf caught him by his elbows. "Steady," he said. "It'll take some time for you to get used to it."

Hercules smiled. "Laf, thank you." He whispered. "But why didn't you do this before? All those times we spent whole nights trying to get the ropes off?"

Laf's eyes flashed, but this time not in the lights. He seemed to shimmer like a mirage for a nanosecond, and his eyes definitely turned bright blue. Laf shifted, and he became solid again. "I didn't know I could. I figured it out a few days ago."

"Oh, thank you, Laf!" Hercules cried, throwing his arms around his best friend in a hug. Laf laughed and hugged him back, then pulled away. "Come on, let's go ride some of the rides!" 

Hercules laughed as Laf pulled him off the carousel, and Hercules stumbled, his steps unsteady, and he felt like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time. 

Laf giggled. "Come on, it's not that hard." Hercules smiled. "Just bring me to the ride." 

Laf pulled him through the tents, keeping a slow pace to Hercules's stumbles. He walked toward a large swing ride Hercules had seen from the carousel. Laf slid two tickets from his pocket and gave them to the masked ticket taker. The man nodded and stared at Hercules as he passed. The black circles for eyes made Hercules uneasy, like the masked people weren't supposed to be there.

He and Laf walked over to the swings, and Hercules slid into one of the seats, putting the bar over his lap. Once Laf was buckled in as well, the ride jerked to life, and the swings rose into the sky, and began to spin. Hercules was instantly unnerved. He hated spinning things, especially since he had been imprisoned on one for his whole life. But the swings were gentle and slow and dark, unlike the carousel. Hercules had the biggest smile on his face as a cool wind buffeted his hair. Laf grinned at him from his swing. "You like it?" He called. Hercules laughed. "I love it!"

The ride ended after a few minutes, and Laf led Hercules of the platform. A small line of young boys and girls had formed, and all of them were wearing masks. They jerked their faces toward Hercules as he passed and their black gazed seeme to stay on him as he walked away. 

Laf and him rode endless rides - Laf's tickets never seemed to run out. Soon they were walking between circus tents, munching on funnel cakes, when Laf pointed to something up ahead. "Why don't we go on that?" He said. 

Hercules lifted his head to see the one thing he dreaded: the carousel. "Why that?" Hercules said, setting his funnel cake down on a barrel as they passed it. "You know I hate the carousel."

Laf shrugged. "I never get to actually ride it."

You're lying, Hercules thought, but he didn't dare say anything. Laf had a scary temper. So he forced down his fear and annoyance and walked after Laf toward the carousel. 

He grimaced as he slid into a horse. The curve of the plastic underneath him was too familiar to his liking. His legs instinctively looped under the horse, as if he his ankles were still locked together. Slowly as the carousel began to spin he forced himself to relax. 

Laf still hadn't gotten on a horse. He was holding three sugar cubes in the palm of his hand, and was fingering them each with a different finger. He stared at Hercules with his head against the bar going from the ceiling of the carousel to the floor. 

"Aren't you going to get on a horse?" Hercules asked tentatively. 

Laf barked a laugh, but it didn't sound like his. Laf's laugh was sweet, and even then it still had a hint of a French accent to it. This one was crisp and cut through the air like a dagger, and made Hercules flinch. 

"I'm not stupid, Hercules." Laf said. No, that wants Laf's voice. This one was high pitched and sickening. Hercules watched as Laf crushed two of the sugar cubes in his hand. 

Instantly ropes appeared next to Hercules and slapped themselves to his wrists and ankles. He yelped in pain as they squeezed his hands painfully. 

Hercules looked up at Laf. His body was flickering again, and he was grinning maliciously. The carnival lights flickered as he crushed the last sugar cube. 

The wind screeched in Hercules's ears as Laf began to change. He watched in horror as his face shifted, and his skin lightened to a sickenly pale. His eyes flashed twice and then settled for blue, and his hair snapped the scrunchie it had been in, and it bounced around his head, then bounced into curls that didn't belong to him, and the brown melted into bright blonde. 

His clothes changed, too, and his blue overalls and pink shirt slowly changed into a red shirt with several gold chains running across the front, and a small coat (?) that went from his collar to his elbows, white with black spots. 

But the most terrifying thing is that his hair shifted and two furry, gray wolf ears slowly unfurled from his blonde curls. A wolf tail suddenly flicked behind him. 

Hercules wasn't looking at Laf anymore. He was staring at a terrifying, shape-shifting monster. 

The boy giggled, pressing the tips of his fingers to his mouth. "Oopsies." He said in a high pitched voice. "Sorry bout that." He began to walk backwards, his small giggles turning into cackles. 

"Wait!" Hercules cried, tugging furiously at the ropes. They didn't budge. "Don't leave me like this! Please! Help!" 

The boy cackled. "Have a nice time! Ta-ta now!" The boy smiled and scampered off the carousel, disappearing into the carnival tents. 

The carnival lights came back on, one by one. 

 

When Alex and John and Laf arrived back at the carousel, they found Hercules crying, his head against the cool metal of the bar of the carousel. He looked up as they approached, and when his eyes landed on Laf, he screamed.


	4. Author’s Note

Heyyy. 

So I know I haven’t been posting and I still need to get chapter 4 out. I’ve tried to write this literally four times but it didn’t save and deleted. I’ve decided to write out my chapters on notes or paper and copy them straight from there into here. In the meantime, I’ll post a small one shot on my account to make up for the lack of chapters. 

Again, sorry!!!!

-Grinch


	5. authors note//important, please read

Hey guys. Again. 

I only leans about what happened with Melanie today, at school. 

My first thought was, “why?”

It’s horrifying how someone could just...do that. 

If you don’t know what I’m talking about, please go find out before you comment down below.

My second thought was, “what would happen to the crybaby au?”

I don’t know whether to continue this or not. I feel like if I continue this, people will criticize me and say that I support Melanie’s choices to do that. But I don’t, it’s terrible. I really, really like this AU, but if it makes you uncomfortable reading this because of those prior events, I understand. 

If you want this to continue, please say so in the comments. 

If you don’t, please say so in the comments. 

I’m very sorry this situation happened, even though I only learned about this today. 

~Grinch


	6. author's note

hi everyone! I hope you're having a wonderful day :)

I haven't so much as thought of this story until I saw a comment in my inbox today, and I thought you guys deserved an answer to my last update on this story. I'm really not into this fandom anymore, or at all, really. Everything about this fandom leaves a sour taste in my mouth. I met some great people through this, of course, but I also met some not-so-nice ones as well. In short, I'll say the people and topics in this fandom made me contemplate suicide and made me hate myself for a long time.

Because of this, I will never be coming back to this story. After leaving this fandom I was so much happier and I want my life to stay that way. This is none of you guys' faults; none of you made me want to stop this story. It was other people entirely. 

All of you were so supportive and I'm sorry to say i'm stopping this story, but hopefully some of y'all will stick around for some of my other works, even if they're about different fandoms. I appreciate each and every one of you. If you want to make your own version of this story, go ahead! No credit required. Have fun! Writing shouldn't give you limits. Embrace the crazy leaps and bounds it gives you!!

Have the best day you can have, and go smile at somebody!!!! *hugs and kisses*

-author

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was a doozy
> 
> This is a short chapter I know, it'll get better once it gets going. So the conflict in this chapter is that Charles and Samuel are living with the constant fear that George, who went insane, will escape his pocket and try to kill them. The reason why he went insane and how he got locked in his pocket will be explained in a later chapter. The next chapter will cover what I like to call the Schuyler conflict, which of course is about the Schuyler sisters. Stay tuned!!!!!!
> 
> -Grinch


End file.
